Out of Darkness
by StarTraveler
Summary: After catching his boyfriend cheating Alec is thinking about ending things when a stranger saves him from those thoughts. Alec and Magnus are both human in this universe. First meetings, warning inside.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: This fic contains the subject of suicidal thoughts and the subject matter of suicide, just wanted to let everyone know. It's been in my head awhile and tonight it poured out into a fic. Unbeated.

***  
The summer night was beautiful, a cool breeze made the heat more bearable and so many stars lit up the sky.

But for the figure stumbling from out of the subway it didn't matter.

Those who saw him didn't give him a second glance; it was New York after all, a city always going full blast.

People likely thought he was drunk and moved on.

Alec's legs gave out on him and he was thankful for a bench as he couldn't stand any longer.

***  
Thirty minutes ago his world had shattered.

He'd gotten off work early and had decided to go see his boyfriend Mark and went to his house.

He'd used the key Mark had given him and let himself in and heard the sounds of a squeaking mattress.

He'd gone to the bedroom to find Mark in bed with a woman.

Mark had jumped up and forgetting he was naked came toward Alec.

"Alec, sweetie..."

Alec had punched him without thinking about it and stormed out.

The man he had risked everything for, made him come out to his family and friends, and the reason his father had disowned him, had betrayed him.

***  
Alec came back to the present and cried silently, his body shaking with silent crying.

There was no one he could talk to at the moment, Jace, his best friend was out of town on a business trip, and Izzy, his sister was on her honeymoon with her wife Clary.

***  
Alec got up and went back into the subway, his walking was slow and frankly a meteor could've come down wiping him out and he'd be fine with that.

He knew a train would come within a few minutes.

I could throw myself in front of it.

The thought briefly cheered him and was still thinking about taking the step when a voice stopped him.

"You don't want to do it."

Alec turned around to see a man around his age, a little bit shorter in height, with cocoa colored skin.

Alec's eyes widened, it wasn't the red highlights in the man's hair that stunned him, what really caught his attention was the purple eye shadow he was wearing. Also his shirt was all the colors of the rainbow, his black slacks were normal, and he was wearing sandals.

Did this guy lose his brain in an earlier time in his life?

"And what shouldn't I be doing?"

"She's not worth killing yourself over."

Alec felt himself shake, was this person his guardian angel sent to Earth?

"Who said it was a she? And why would I take advice from a drag queen?" Alec replied bitterly.

A look of hurt crossed the man's face and Alec regretted his words.

"No one is worth destroying your heart, soul, and body, please step away from there."

***  
Alec did so without thinking and they were soon sitting on a bench.

"How'd you know?" Alec asked.

"The vacant look on your face, the way you carried yourself, I've been there."

The man took a deep breath, "Four years ago I suspected my wife Camille was cheating on me, I hired a private investigator and he soon confirmed my fears, along with the fact she was pregnant with his baby."

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered.

"I climbed to the roof top of my building, fortunately my best friend Raphael had come over to check on me and talked me down."

The man squeezed his shoulder, "Everything will be all right in the end somehow, karma does come back on the traitor, I divorced her quickly, but the lover was a deadbeat and ran off, leaving her to raise the baby alone."

Alec couldn't help smile at that, the idea of karma was appealing.

Alec held out his hand, "Alec Lightwood."

The man shook his hand, "Magnus Bane, let me walk you home."

"I came here by train," Alec replied.

"Let me come along and walk you home, I don't want to leave you alone."

Alec had never felt so touched by anything in his life.

"You have a deal."

***  
Five Years Later

Alec couldn't believe the day was finally here, he was going to be getting married.

Magnus had accompanied him home that night; Jace's trip had ended earlier than expected and he'd come back to town early and was there at Alec's apartment when Alec arrived with Magnus.

After Alec had explained things, Jace had been ready to go to Mark's house to punch his face in but Alec had begged him not to, not wanting Jace to get arrested.

Alec had promised Magnus and Jace he'd get some therapy and it had helped.

Mark had married the woman he'd been with, but one year later she'd run off with Mark's best friend and took him for every penny in the divorce.

Karma really was satisfying.

Alec and Magnus had become good friends for the first two years they'd known each other and then on New Year's Eve they had kissed and after thy had done some freaking out and then did some soul searching, they realized they truly did have feelings for one another and wanted to be together.

Alec's heart raced as Magnus walked to meet him at the altar.

Out of the darkness always came light.

***  
AN2: This is my 80th shadowhunters fic; I've never had a fandom that inspired me so much.


End file.
